Fire and Ice
by HellokittyLover1026
Summary: Au. Elsa and Anna are twins. we go to School at Dream Academy with our cousin Rapunzel. we meet these Girls and our lives start to change for better or for worse. I suck at summary's so yeah. Going on same time as J, J, P, and P. That's Jaclyn and Elsa get ready for the formal
1. Introduction

My name is Elsa and i have a twin Annabeth but we call her Anna. We are both 17 and we have powers. I can control snow, ice, and stuff like that. Anna can control fire, lava, and stuff like that. It's strange but our hair is even stranger. In spring and summer my hair is a white blonde but when fall nears it gets whiter and in winter it's as white as freshly fallen snow. Same with Anna but with her red hair. In fall and winter it's a strawberry-blonde but in spring it starts to look like fire but in summer it does look like fire like fire hydrant red. We go here during normal school time but you an also go through the summer so new kids come during the summer and every year about 100 new kids come in the summer so there is always new kids well to us and to them. I can't remember why our parents decided to move us to here but im so glad they did I could not think about my life with out going to school here. It's an amazing school.

* * *

**Sorry about this being so short i wanted to make it longer but it was kinda tough so please R&R Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Academy

Elsa POV I feel asleep in the car on the way to the academy. Dream Academy is where Anna and I have been going to school for the past four years. Anna had to shake me awake. we got our bags and said bye to or parents. Then left to go get our dorm keys and find out who our roommates were. Anna got her key first so she ran off without me. I got my key and went to find my room. When i got there three out of the four beds were occupied. One of them belonged to my best friend and cousin Rapunzel or Punzie as we call her. The second was a good friend as well; Merida or Mer as we call her. And the third belonged to none other than my twin sister Anna. I was happy with who i was rooming with. Punzie and Mer were both done unpacking. I looked at Punzie's section of the room which was covered with her paintings. Mer's was simple all it was, was a Scottish flag and some posters. The last two sections had nothing because Anna and I haven't even started to unpack. After we unpacked we talked about our summer's. Until Punzie got a call from Flynn a.k.a Eugene. So she said bye to us and went to hang out with Flynn. "Ok so what was the most exciting thing that happened to you over summer?" asked Mer. "Oh i know what was mine; it was when mom and dad took us to Australia" said Anna. "Yeah your right that was awesome so I agree with Anna. How about you Mer?" I asked her. "Oh that's easy lads family and i went to Scotland and visited our family there" she said in a thick scottish accent. "Oh was it fun?" Anna asked. "Yeah it was awesome i got to see a lot of family I haven't seen in ages" she replied. That went on till Punzie came back from her date with Flynn. "Hey guys" she said walking through the door. "Hey Punzie" we said at the same time. We all laughed. "Ok so how was your date?" Anna asked. "Amazing he took me to a new cafe it was awesome" she said smiling. I looked at my clock it read 11:30. "Hey guys it's 11:30 we should head to bed" I said. "Elsa's right we should head to bed" said Anna. We got ready for bed said our good night's and drift to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 2 First day

I awoke to my alarm going off. there were four groans. "Will you shut that thing the hell up" said Mer. "Yes just give me a second to wake up" i said to her. After i turned my alarm off we all got ready for school. "So what are you guys first class?" i asked them. "Um art" said Punzie followed by Mer saying "English" and Anna saying "art as well" "What do you have Elsa?" asked Mer "same as you" i told her. "Awesome so i won't have my first class alone" she said. After we told are class's we left our dorm and went to them. The first half of the day went by so quickly that before i knew it, it was lunch time. Anna and I got our food and was about to sit where we normally did but the kid from summer were there and be for i could turn away a boy asked "hey come sit with us". Anna went over to sit with him i didn't. then a girl asked "hey do you want to sit with us?". This time I said yes. i followed her to a table and sat down next to her. "So i see you meet Jack Frost" she said. I laughed. "Yeah i guess i did" i said. "So what do you think of him?" she asked. " He's ok i guess oh and by the way im Elsa Runes" i said to her. "Oh i know i'm but Jaclyn, Jaclyn Frost. Twin sister to Jack Frost" she said to me and my jaw dropped. "He's your twin? Oh now I see it" i said "yeah it takes a bit" she said. I was thinking it was funny that she's twins with Jack and i'm twins with Anna and i guess i hadn't realized that i had said funny aloud. "What?" she asked. "It's just that your twins with Jack and i'm twins with Anna and both of them are good at making friends and were-" she cut me off and said "not". "Yeah have you ever been jealous of him?" I asked her. "More than once" she said to me coldly. Just then Punzie walked up with Mer and a girl i didn't recognize. "Hey J" said the girl i didn't recognize. "Hey Mer Hey Punzie" i said to them. "Hey" they said back and sat down. "Oh Elsa this is Penelope Black" Jaclyn told me. "Hi" she said to me "hey and this is Merida or Mer" i said pointing to her then said "this is Rapunzel or Punzie" i was pointing at her as well. "Hello" they said. "Hi" Penelope said back. Then Penelope asked "who's the strawberry-blonde siting over there?" "oh that's my twin sister Annabeth or Anna as we call her" I told Penelope. then Olaf and Sven his boyfriend showed up.* "Hey Olaf and Sven" Mer, Punzie, and I said at the same time. We all laughed. Then the bell rang befor we could say more but we did get some good byes and see ya laters. I got up and left for my next class.

* * *

*** In this Olaf and Sven are gay and dating so no hate there**

**Hope you enjoyed and R&R see ya**


	4. Chapter 3 Drama

My next class was drama. Punzie, Mer, Penelope, Jaclyn, and I walked to drama because we had it together. When we walked in Jack was there talking to boy who kinda looked like Jaclyn. "Who's that?" I asked "oh thats my twin brother Patrick but we call him Pitch" said Penelope. Anna walked in right after us and jack motioned for her to go over there and she did. "Oh look it's Sandy let's go sit by him" said Jaclyn ad Penelope blushed a deep crimson. "Who's Sandy?" Punzie asked. "Oh he's Pen's boyfriend" replied Jaclyn. we walked over to where I'm guessing was Sandy was siting. Pen tapped him on the shoulder and he turned and smiled. Then he started using sign language. Jaclyn told me he was mute. I knew sign language because Anna and i's mom has problems with hearing so Anna and l had to learn it. So i started talking to him and i could tell that he was happy that I already knew sign language. then our teacher walked in. "Hello I am Mrs. Weselton** and I will be your drama teacher" she said calmly. "Hello" said most of the class. "Weselton more like Weaselton" I herd Jack say to Flynn. The whole class burst out laughing except Sandy and I. But i think he didn't laugh because he can't. Jack was siting behind us and i guess he didn't My next class was drama. Punzie, Mer, Penelope, Jaclyn, and I walked to drama because we had it together. When we walked in Jack was there talking to boy who kinda looked like Jaclyn. "Who's that?" I asked "oh thats my twin brother Patrick but we call him Pitch" said Penelope. Anna walked in right after us and jack motioned for her to go over there and she did. "Oh look it's Sandy let's go sit by him" said Jaclyn ad Penelope blushed a deep crimson. "Who's Sandy?" Punzie asked. "Oh he's Pen's boyfriend" replied Jaclyn. we walked over to where I'm guessing was Sandy was siting. Pen tapped him on the shoulder and he turned and smiled. Then he started using sign language. Jaclyn told me he was mute. I knew sign language because Anna and i's mom has problems with hearing so Anna and l had to learn it. So i started talking to him and i could tell that he was happy that I already knew sign language. then our teacher walked in. "Hello I am Mrs. Weselton* and I will be your drama teacher" she said calmly. "Hello" said most of the class. "Weselton more like Weaselton" I herd Jack say to Flynn. The whole class burst out laughing except Sandy and I. But i think he didn't laugh because he can't. Jack was siting behind us and i guess he didn't laugh because he asked "hey snowflake why didn't you laugh I mean come on it was funny" I turned and glared at him. " it was not funny and you have now earned your self detention" said with a smirk. "Good job Jack getting detention mom is so going to kill you" says Jaclyn without looking back at him. "Hey i'm funny I can't help" he said back defensively. "Your not funny just ask Elsa she didn't think your joke was funny so ha your not funny" said Jaclyn "oh that's her name. And no that's her opinion so snowflake do you think i'm funny?" Jack asked me. "No I don't think your funny and you know my name so use it" I snapped at him. "See Jack she dosen't so shut you fat mouth up" said Jaclyn. I laugh at that. "Oh come on you think J's funny but not me?" he said. "Yes I do think Jaclyn is funny and your not" I said with a smirk. I ignored him for the rest of class. And just like this morning the day went by quickly. I went back to my dorm and I unlocked the door and walked in. I saw Punzie on the phone with i'm guessing Flynn and Mer and Anna were siting on their beds. After I sat down on my bed Punzie got off the phone with Flynn. "Hey you guy's want to go to dream cafe with Flynn, his friends, and I?" asked Punzie. "Sure why not?" said Mer and Anna. "I guess so" I said and with that we left.

* * *

*** I switched Mr. Weselton aka the duke of Weselton to a girl because I thought it fit**

**Anyway Enjoy and R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4 A cafe, A punch, and A kiss

Well we would have until I was almost out the door then "guy's I think we should change out of our uniform's" I said. "Elsa your right we should change" said Punzie and with that we walked back in side. Punzie put on a tank-top and a skirt. Mer threw on a tee shirt and skinny jeans. Anna threw on a mustache shirt with a cat sweatshirt, some leggings and hello kitty vans*. I put on a teal tank-top, a light blue sweatshirt, leggings, and my blue high tops. After we were all ready we left and luckily we got there on time. Everyone sat down and when it was my turn the was only one spot left and it was right next to Jack Frost. I sat down even though I didn't want to. He put his arm round my shoulders and asked "you still mad at me snowflake?". He was talking about how I got mad at him for teasing me. "Yes I am and get your arm off of me" I said as calmly as I could. When he didn't move his arm I picked it up off my shoulder and move it on to his lap. "Now snowflake why did you move my arm?" he asked and put his arm back around my shoulder's. "Because I don't want it there and I thought I told you to stop calling me snowflake and start calling me Elsa" I said coldly. "Oh come on snowflake you know you like it" he said then went to talk to Pitch. I got mad and was about to punch him in the side of his head when he turned and I punched him in the nose instead. "OW" he screamed in my ear. "Sorry I didn't mean to punch you in your nose" I said. "No it's fine and i'm fine" he said and moved his hand away from his nose. "Oh my gosh no your not Jack your nose is bleeding you need to see the nurse" I said to him. "Oh my Elsa's right you need to go Jack and since you've never been and Elsa did it she should take you" said Jaclyn. "Yeah Jaclyn's right come on Jack let's go" I said getting up. He got up after me and then we left. "Sorry" I said "nah it's fine you didn't mean to" he said to me. He stopped walking and so did I. I walked over to stand in front of him and moved his hand. "Well it's not broken" I said looking up at him. I pulled out a tissue for him. He wiped the blood away then looked down at me. I didn't notice he was leaning down until his lips were on mine. The kiss was sweet, soft, and short. When we broke away I was shocked that he kissed me. I looked over to where he was standing and I was shocked to see that he wasn't there. So I walked back to the cafe. When I got there they asked where Jack was and I told them that he ran off. Jaclyn texted me his number so I could call him and ask him why he ran off. I left the cafe and went back to my dorm to read.

* * *

*** I based Anna's outfit in what I was wearing today**

**Anyway please R&R and thanks! **


	6. Chapter 5 Revealings

I ran back to my dorm and unlocked the door. I walked in and locked it behind me. I opened the window and climbed the fire escape to the roof. I sat up there crying and making a snow and ice land on the roof and singing the song I snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation, And it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care What they're going to say Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me Can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry Here I stand And here I'll stay Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, The past is in the past Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand In the light of day Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway. Until my phone went off. I pulled it out and looked at the ID. It was a bunch of numbers but i still looked at the text. It read: "Hey Elsa it's me Jack and i'm sorry for running off like that i didn't mean to and do you want to meet up? Text back soon". I texted him back and got rid of the snow and ice because I told him to meet me on the roof of my dorm. After about ten minutes Jack walked on to the roof. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw me probably because my eye's were red and puffy. "Nothing Jack i'm fine" I told him. He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms and said "Elsa your not fine or okay. So please tell me what's wrong?" "Jack I thought you ran away from me because you hated me" I said and starting to cry again. "Shh it's ok I got you and I ran away because I thought you were going to punch me and I was stupid for doing so" he said. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I moved my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Then he pulled me closer to him and kissed me. It was nice and sweet. I pulled away and started to cry once more. "Oh im sorry snowflake I shouldn't have kissed you" he said sadly and started to move away. I stopped him and pulled him into a kiss. He was shocked. Very. "I'm sorry Jack, I was crying because i'm happy not sad Jack" I told him. And all he could do was say "oh". He just stood there not moving so I waved my hand in front of his face saying "Earth to Jack". He still didn't move. I thought for a second about what might move him and I did the first thing that came to my mind. I pulled him closer and kissed him. He jumped back and I laughed. "Y...you kissed me" he said in shock. "Yeah way to point out the obvious" I said. "Elsa why did you kiss me?" he asked. Now it was my turn to be shocked because he never calls me Elsa and first of all it was a weird question. "Jack I kissed you because I like you ok?" I said before I even thought about what I was saying. "Elsa you don't have to lie to me you know that right?" he said. "Jack i'm not lying I really do like you and why would you say that?" I was surprised at what he said. "Elsa please stop messing with me" he said calmly. "I'm not messing with you Jack i'm not that mean well i'm not even mean so where on Earth did you get that idea?" I screamed at him. "Pitch told me about you and he liked you at first and that you were just using me" he said in a half whisper. "What no Jack he's messing with you I would never use you and even if I what would I use you for? Jack if I wanted to be popular I could be but I don't and no one should ever be used" I told him. "STOP" he yells at me "stop you make me feel happy but it's all a lie" he whispered. I walk over to him and hug him. "Jack I like I really do like you but you need to belive me" I say looking him in his eyes. I put my had on his arm and feel something. I look down to his arm has blood on it. "Jack come on were going to the nurse" I say and with that we climb down the fire escape and went to the nurse.

* * *

**was that too long too short tell me why you think and please R&R**


	7. Chapter 6 the incident

Anna's POV

Elsa came back to the dorm after us which was weird because she left the cafe before us but none of us bothered to question her. The next morning was the same but after school when I went for a walk I bumped into a guy spilling my coffee all over him. "Oh my gosh i'm so sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention" I said to him. "Oh it's not all your fault I wasn't paying attention either" he said. After that we talked for hours until it was about 10:30. "Oh I better go" I said "wait can I say some thing crazy, will you go out with me?" he said to me. "Can I say something crazier, yes!". I looked at my phone and I was so gonna get killed. "Crap well I gotta go bye Hans" I said running to my dorm. "Bye Anna" he called after me. I was out of breath when I got to my dorm. I unlocked the door and walked in with a huge smile on my face. "Hey lads looks like some ones happy" said Mer. "Oh what happened Anna?" asked Punzie. "Oh well I meet a boy and his name is Hans-" Mer cut me off. "Hans as in Hans Isles?" she asked. "Yeah why?" I asked her. "Be careful he's gotta record" she said to me. "Oh well maybe he's changed" I said and went to put on my pj's.  
After I changed I went to bed because I was pooped. The next day Hans asked to go on a date on Friday. The days went by so fast that before I knew it, it was Friday. Well it wasn't like a real date it was a party Punzie, Flynn, the Black twins, the Frost twins, Hans, Elsa, and I were there. I had never been to one of the party's here. It was weird and strange and cool all at the same time! Elsa, Punzie, Mer, and I didn't drink but if we did it was a small amount. Jack and Pitch were drunk. And they started fighting right by the pool. It was getting bad and the Pitch pushed Jack. He tripped at hit his head then fell in the pool. When Jack didn't come back up Jaclyn jumped in and pulled out an unconscious Jack. Jaclyn started crying Penelope started yelling at Pitch and someone called 911. When then got here and took Jack, Jaclyn went with him still crying. After that we all went to our dorms or home. None of us talked at all I think we were to shocked to say anything. After about an hour of silence I said "guy's it's getting late we should head to sleep" and then thats what we did none of us bothering to change. The next morning I woke up and it was quite except for Mer who was on her laptop typing something. I turned on the radio and read a book. Punzie was painting and Elsa was still asleep. After while of just doing really nothing. Elsa finally woke because she got a call. "Hello" she said to the caller. "Really? Oh that sucks well is he awake?" she asked who i'm guessing is Jaclyn. "Ok bye thanks for calling and telling us and we'll be there soon" she said. "Ok so that was Jaclyn she said Jacks alright except for he lost all memory of this week and that we could go see him. Also I told her we would be there soon" she said to us. Punzie let out a sigh of relief. And Mer shut her laptop and told us "come on lasses we better get dressed if were going to see Jack" and with that all of us were running around getting ready.

* * *

**like always tell me what you think and sorry if it was fast paced but I did that because Jack won't remember it at all**

**Anyways please R&R also did anyone notice that the** "&"** looks like a person dragging their butt?**


	8. Chapter 7 New People

**Eslas POV**

* * *

We got dressed as fast as we could and not bothering to put on make-up. "We'll take my car" I say grabbing my keys. We run to my black convertible beetle. We jump in the car and I drive as fast as the speed limit would let. When we got to the hospital Punzie ran over to the front desk and said "were here to see Jack Frost". "Ah ok he's in room 322 the next floor up" the lady says. "Thanks" Punzie calls running to the elevator. We run over there as well and join her. When we get to the next floor and the doors open Punzie runs out and see's Jaclyn and runs over to her. "Oh my gosh thanks for coming on short notice I've been worried sick and I need a hug" she says and we pull her into a huge hug. "Hey who's out there Jaclyn?" asks a voice from inside the room. We all walk in the room. Jack doesn't look to bad. "Oh Jack this is Rapunzel or Punzie, Merida or Mer, Annabeth or Anna, and Elizabeth or Elsa" Jaclyn says pointing to each of us as she says our names. "Hello it's nice to meet you again I guess" he says with his signature smile. "Oh my gosh I know you don't remember us but are you ok and when do you come back?" Anna. "I'm good and I don't know ask J" he says. We all turn to look at her. "A week or so depending on how fast he recovers" she says as Four people walk through the door*. "Hey guys" says Jack as they walk through the door. The first one is a shortish girl with brown hair and multi-colored hair, the second is a tall guy with grey hair, the third is a guy also tall and very buff, and the last was Sandy. The girl runs over to Jack and hugs him. "Good to see you too Tooth" Jack says as the girl hugs him. "Oh by the way the girl is Toothaina or Tooth, he is E. Aster Bunnymund or Bunny, that is North, and you guys know Sandy" Jaclyn says going in oder in which they came in. "And guys this is Rapunzel or Punzie, Merida or Mer, Annabeth or Anna, and Elizabeth or Elsa" Jaclyn says pointing to us as she says our name. There were many hello's and hi's that went around. "So ow do you guys know Jack?" asks Tooth. "Same grade and were in the same group of friends how about you" asks Punzie. "Were like family well we live in the same house" she says with a struggle for words. We talked for a bit then we heard snoring. We looked over to Jacks bed where he was sound asleep. Tooth, Mer, Punzie, Anna, Jaclyn and I giggled for bit because he looked funny when he slept. I pulled out my phone and checked the time my phone read: 9:30. "Crap guy's it's almost ten we gotta go" I said. With that we said our goodbyes and walked back to my car. We drove home changed really quick then dozed off.

* * *

*** MusicalOtaku wanted Tooth so there she is**

**hope you like i'll try to update more and please R&R also I'll try and update again tomorrow **


	9. Chapter 8 The Winter Formal

When I woke up I was crying I don't know why but I was. Then I got to thinking Jack and I were ignoring that night and now he dosen't remember any of it so it never did happen I thought. I hope this is for the best. I mean do I really like him? I mean his white hair was cute so were his icy teal color. Wait Elsa stop just stop you can't like him I just can't. After my thinking session I went back to sleep. I woke up to my phone going off. "Hello who is it?" I asked the person. "Sorry did I wake you? Crap I did didn't I? Well I'm sorry Elsa for waking you but Jack is coming back today" Said Jaclyn. "Really thats awesome I bet your excited. But anyway does he remember anything?" I asked her. "Nope the docs say he probably won't ever and it kinda sucks" she told me. "Well at least he didn't lose all of it" I said to her. "Yeah your right Elsa and anyway gotta go get ready bye" she says. "Bye" I say and then she hangs up. I get up and get some clothes then walk over to the bathroom and take a shower. When I walk out to she my three roommates freaking out. "Oh Elsa where were you?" Anna asks me. "Uh the bathroom taking a shower why?" I ask back. "Oh never mind let's go get breakfast" says Mer getting up and walking to the door. We get up and fallow her down stairs and to the cafeteria. When we get there we get our food and see Jaclyn waving an arm motioning for us to come over to her. We walk over to our normal table and see Jaclyn there also Pen and Sandy who are talking about who knows what and to my surprise Jack. "Hey guy's" Anna, Punzie, Mer, and I say t the same time. We all laugh. "So your feeling better?" asks Punzie. "Yeah a lot better and sorry I don't remember you guys" he says. "Hey it's fine it's not your fault. You can't help it. And do you know if you'll ever remember?" Punzie asks. "Nope the doctors say I probably won't ever or that it will take a long time to do so" he says calmly. We all went on talking about if Jack would remember it and what it was like to have a pice f your life missing. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. We had about 40 minutes till class started. "Hey guys we might want to start to head to class cause we have about 40 minutes till class" I said. "Your right sis don't want to be late" said Anna. We all got up threw away our trash and headed for class. Mer and I walked to English. We had a bunch of homework well according to Mer. Finally lunch rolled around. I got my food and walked over to my normal table. I sat down to Jaclyn and Pen talking about the winter formal that was coming up. "Elsa are you going to the formal?" asked Pen. "Yea I'm going why wouldn't I?" I asked her. "Well I wanted to know so we could go shopping together for dress's and are you going with someone?" she asked. "No who would I go with?" I asked her. She and Jaclyn were giggling as she said it "Jack you could go with him" I laughed. "Yeah right" I said rolling my eyes. "Ouch that hurt" said a voice from behind us. We turned to see Jack standing there. "Oh Jack likes Elsa" sang Jaclyn and Pen. "Hey I don't like her" he said. "Ouch that hurt" I said mocking him and it really did sting and I had no clue why. "Well I didn't mean it like that I like you just not like that" he said quickly. Jaclyn and Pen were giggling when Punzie, Anna, Mer, Sandy, and Tooth walked up. "Oh whats so funny?" asked Anna. "Oh nothing just that Jack likes Elsa" said Jaclyn. "I do not like her that way" he said. "Oh sure yer don't Jack" said Mer. Tooth looked shocked at what Jaclyn said. "Hey Tooth don't look so shocked we all know that Jackie wacky here has a crush on Elsie welsie" Pen said/ sang. "Anyway are all of you going to the winter formal?" asked Jaclyn. "Yeah were all planing on going why?" asked Anna. "Well so we can go shopping this weekend for dress's duh" she said. We went on talking about the formal until the bell rang.

* * *

**I was listening to he Divergent sound track and oh my I'm in love with it you guy's should check it out and don't forget to R&R**


	10. Chapter 9 The Kiss

Annas POV

"Oh my gosh Elsa and Jack would make the cutest couple ever" I whispered to Jaclyn as we sat down in drama class. "Oh my gosh Anna you are so right Elsa and Jack would make the cutest couple ever we could even call them Jelsa" she whispered back. "Girl's is there something you would like to share?" asked Mrs. Weselton. "Nope nothing unless you want to hear that my brother has a crush on"- before Jaclyn could Jack clapped his hand over her mouth. "She has nothing to say " said Jack. "Good and as I was saying"- I turned to Jaclyn and we started talking about where we would go shopping tomorrow. The bell finally rang and we all got up and I heard Jack ask Elsa; "hey can we talk?". Jaclyn and I giggled as we left the room. "Oh I wonder what he wants to talk to Elsa about?" Jaclyn sid wiggling her eyebrows. I laughed.

* * *

Elsa's POV

Jack asked if we could talk and I said yes not knowing what I was getting in for. "So Jack what do you want to talk ?" I asked him as we walked out side. "Um don't hurt me after I say this but do you want to go to the winter formal with me?" he asked as we walked in my dorm. Luckily no one was inside. "One sec" I said to him and walked over to the door and kicked it. I heard two ows and I said "Jaclyn and Anna it is not nice to easy drop" and with that I heard giggling and sorry's. "And like I was about to say yes Jack I will go to the winter formal with you" I said to him. "Really you will? That's awesome" he said and gave me a hug. "Hey I gotta go do some stuff bye" he said walking out the door. "Bye" I called after him. "Jaclyn. Anna come in and I'll tell you about it" I called down the hall and saw the two girls walking over to the dorm. "Ok so what did he say?" asked Anna. "He asked me to the winter formal" I said like it was no big deal. They both squealed as Mer and Punzie walked through the door. "Ah whats with the squealing lassies?" Mer asked. "Oh nothing just that Jack asked Elsa to the winter formal" Jaclyn said. "Oh really" said Punzie with a squeal. "Yes he asked me and oh I can't wait for tomorrow" I said. "Why?" asked Jaclyn. "Well i'm surprised you forgot considering it was your idea but were going dress shopping remember" I said. "Duh how could I forget" said Jaclyn with a face palm. We went on talking about the formal till it was about tenish. "Crap I gotta go see ya tomorrow" Said Jaclyn running out the door. After Jaclyn left we all got ready for bed. About ten minutes later we were all asleep except for me. I was having a hard time falling asleep and then I got a text. J: Hey are you awake cause I am and I can't sleep. we went on talking for quite a bit. E: I'm awake and same can't sleep either J: I think I'm gonna take a walk want to come? :) E: sure meet met outside my building J: will do snowflake. I smiled when I read the snowflake part. Some things never change I thought. J: I'm here E: k I'll be down in a sec. I threw on a sweat shirt and my vans the walked as careful as I could out of my dorm and outside. "Hey snowflake ready for our walk" Jack says when he sees me offering his arm. I take it. "Why yes yes I am" I say as we start walking. "So where are we walking to?" I ask him. "Nowhere really but how about we stop at the bench up there" he says pointing to a bench a little ways up. "Ok" I say. When we reach the bench we sit down. "Your really pretty you know that" he says and I blush. "Really thanks no ones ever told me that before" I tell him. "Really? Nobody well their crazy" he says shocked. Then out of nowhere his lips are on mine. At first I was shocked and was tense then I loosened up a bit and he pulled away. "Sorry, I just couldn't help it your just so beautiful" he says to me. "No, don't apologize it was fine and thank you" I says blushing and before I could stop my self or think about it I kissed him.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA cliff hangers are the best so how does Jack react to Elsa kissing him? Dose he still really like her I don't know and anyway so if yu got any Ideas tell me i'm kinda stuck so please help and if I use you idea I will say i got it from you anyway expect more updating next week because it's my spring brake anyway please R&R **


	11. Chapter 10 Clueless

**Hi there's going to be a bit of fluff or more **

* * *

Annas POV

When I woke up it was to Elsa's alarm going off. "Will you shut that thing the hell up" said Mer. "Yes just give me a second to wake up" Elsa said to her. "Oh hurry up guys o and Elsa you have to look super pretty today" I say rushing around. "Uh Anna why?" she asks. "Well you know to impress Jack" I say. "Wait why does Elsa need to impress Jack it's not like their dating" says Punzie. "Actually they are Jack asked Elsa out last night" said Mer. "Oh huh anyway were gonna be late so hurry up" Punzie calls walking out the door. We rush after her. When we walk into the cafe we go get our breakfast then walk to a table. We start eating and the rest of them come in as we do so. "Hey snowflake and others" says Jack walking over taking a seat next to Elsa

* * *

.

Elsa's POV

Jack sit's down next to me. "Oh I feel so special" says Mer laughing. The rest of us join in. "So uh Jack why you sitting by Elsa today?" Jaclyn asks. I freeze on the spot. Crap Jack don't screw this up I scream at him tough it's only in my head. "Oh um well snowflake and I are dating now so I thought I would sit next to her?" Jack says as Tooth walks up and Jaclyn's jaw drops. "Uh who are you dating Jack?" Tooth asks sitting down. He put's his arm around my shoulders and he says "snowflake right here". Anna, Punzie, Mer, Pen, and Jaclyn start laughing. "Hey Elsa don't punch Jack this time ok" Anna says still laughing and when she says it the rest of them laugh harder. "Punch me? Why would snowflake punch me?" Jack asks. "Oh before the accident you put you arm around her shoulders after she told you not to and accidentally punched you in the nose and man was it bloody" said Mer. "Really?" Jack asks looking at me. "Yeah sorry about that I was mad" I say blushing. "Eh well don't you guys have to go shopping?" he asks. "Yeah your right we do bye Jack" says Jaclyn getting up. We all get up to and leave the boys behind. We take Punzie's van to the mall. When we get there we rush to the best dress shop in the whole town: Clueless. We walk in and all of us rush of to one of the color coded sections. Anna to green, Punzie to purple, Tooth to multi-colored, Pen to grey, and Jaclyn, Mer, and I to blue. All of us found a dress and went to change. I found and ice blue dress( her ice dress from let it go), Anna found a long green one( her coronation dress), Punzie found an ankle length purple one(the one she wears in tangled), Pen a short-long dress that was grey and had a shimmery bodice and it got lighter as it went down, Tooth's was a short strapless dress that was covered in feathers( the same colors as her normal bird/fairy ones), and Jaclyn's was a royal blue with cap sleeves and the top half was brown except for the sleeves(the dress on the cover). We changed back out of out of the dress's and went to the check out and bought them. We left Clueless and went to Punzie's car and drove back to the academy. I texted Jack when I got back to the dorm and told him to meet me at Rayner park*. He texted back saying: see ya in a few. I walked over there and waited for Jack to show up. I smiled when I saw him walking over. "Hey snowflake" he said taking a seat next to me on the bench. "Hey" I said and leaned on him. I looked up at him and he looked down on me. He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against me. When we pulled away I giggled and he looked at me like I was crazy. "Did you just giggle?" he asked. "Yes I did" I said. He looked like he was going to say something but I cut him off and kissed him. He pulled away "what was that for**" he asked. "Does it have to be for a reason or no?" I asked back. "No it doesn't but who cares" he said pulling me into a kiss. I put my arms around his neck and pulled myself on to his lap. He pulled back breathing heavily. I laughed. "Whats so funny?" he asked. "Oh nothing but do you wan to go to my favorite place?" I asked him. "Sure why not" he said. I stood up and walked up on the wooden play structure. I walked up the stairs then turned and walked down under it in the small room there. Jack sat down on the steps and I sat on his lap. "Why is this your favorite place?" he asked. "Because I used to come down her with my friend and talk" I told him. I thought he was going to say something ensted he kissed me. It deepened and turned into making out. I rapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around me.

* * *

***Rayner park is a real park just go to Google and type Rayner park mason mi**

****as i was type i was listening to music and it said for as i was typing for**

**Anyway please R&R until next time **


	12. Chapter 11 The Questions

THE NEXT WEEK

The winter formal was coming up and everyone was excited. "So who are you going to the formal with?" asked Anna. "I'm going with Flynn" Said Punzie. "Oh I'm going with Sandy" said Pen. "Oh why so shy Pen? And I don't know" said Jaclyn. "I'm going with Aster" said Mer. "What really he asked you? I'm shocked and I'm going with Kristoff so your going with Jack right Elsa" Anna asked. "Actually I don't know. He hasn't asked me to the formal yet so maybe he's just waiting" I say sadly. "Oh Elsa cheer up he won't except for anyone but you so I bet he's just waiting I mean you are dating" Said Jaclyn. "Yeah your right" I say as Jack walks up and sits next to me and pecks me on the lips. I smile then blush and the girls giggle. "Oh is that your first kiss?" asks Punzie. "Oh no it's not" says Anna as Jack and I blush. "Really if not the why don't you kiss in public I mean you can but Mer might barf" said Punz. "Yeah right" said Jack rolling his eyes. "Uh Jack she might she did when Punz and Flynn kissed once" I said recalling the event. "Eh who cares" says Jack kissing me on the lips. "Ok I get it now stop" said Mer shielding her eyes. "Oh Mer what will you think when you get kissed?" asked Jaclyn. "It might change but I don't know" said Mer. Jack whispered in my ear "let's leave". "Ok" I whispered back. "Hey guys Elsa and I are going for a walk" Jack said as we got up. We walked to the bench where he asked me out sat down and I smiled as we did. "Elsa can I ask you something?" he asked and I knew it was serious because he called me Elsa. "Yeah Jack ask away" I said. "Did we kiss before we did here?" as he asked it I froze. "We did didn't we? Elsa why didn't you tell me? Were we dating?" he asks. "Yes we did. I didn't tell you because before you hit your head we never spoke of it also no we weren't" I said shaking. "Wait how did you know? Are you starting to remember things?" I questioned him. "Well when we kissed it felt familiar so I just that maybe we had kissed before" he said. "I gotta go Jack" I said getting up. "Wait no don't please also will you go to the formal with me?" he asked. "Jack, fine I'll and yes I'll go with you to the formal" I say a little mad at him. As he gets all excited he pulls me into a kiss. I pull back or well try to. I tried to pull back again but he only deepened the kiss.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but next time will be getting ready for the formal and the formal also I'd like to thank MusicalOtaku Shimmer Shine for giving me some awesome ideas anyway today was the day when my spring break starts so i'll be updating every day or at least I'll try and until next chap which I hope wil be posted by 10 to night if not tomorrow also sorry for rambling **

**Please R&R **


	13. Chapter 12 Powers

Annas POV

The days before the dance were blur all I remember is well I don't know but all the girls started showing up at our dorm to get ready for the dance. Tooth came first, then Pen, the Jaclyn. Elsa did hair, Punzie did make-up, and I did accessories.

* * *

Elsas POV

I did Tooth short hair up in curls and then kinda spiky in the back. Pen's was the hardest what I did was leave her bangs out the pulled her hair in to a french braid bun and her bangs were curled-ish. Punzie's was Just a braid and Meres was just normal but Anna was also in a bun-ish thing(her coronation hair). For Jaclyn what I did was take her hair out of it's pony tail gave her a brown head band and had her hair flow down her back with her bangs in front of her face. Mine was just a french braid. Punzie did make-up then Anna accessorized us. After we just got done the boys showed up. Each suit matching our dress's. When we finally got to the formal every thing was going until Anna walked over and pulled me away from Jack. "Anna what do you want?" I asked. "I want you to bless mine and Hans marriage" she says giggling. I almost spit out my drink. "Marriage?! Anna can I talk to you alone" I try to say calmly. "No whatever you have to say to me, you can say to both of us" she said. "Anna your too young and you can'r marry a man you just meet and what about Kristoff?" I asked. "Elsa come on" she pleads. "Anna no my decision is final" I say about to walk away. "What do you know about love?" she asks. "Anna I know a lot more than you" I say. "Yeah right all you know how do is shut people out" she says getting angry. "Anna stop" I say. "No Elsa why? Why do you shut me out" as she says it I turn to walk away and she trys to grab my hand but she pulls my dress instead. "Anna let go" I say. "NO" she says a bit to loud. I pull away from her getting mad. "Elsa please" she pleads. "No Anna" I say. "Elsa no tell me why is are you doing this?" as she says it she pulls my last straw. "Anna NO" I scream and send Ice shards/spikes her way. "Elsa" she says and I turn and flee. I go to the one place I feel safe: Rayner park. I run the whole way there crying and when I get there I go down the spot where me and Jack sat kissing. After a few minutes Jack walks down the stairs. I look at him. "Go away I'm a monster and I could kill you" I say my voice cracking. He sits down and pulls me into his lap. I cry into his chest and the more I try and stop the more tears come. "Elsa I love you" Jack says and I freeze. Did he just what I think he just said. "I understand in you don't feel the same way" he says sadly. "I love you too" I manage to choke out. He looks down at me with a smile and kissed me like so any times before the kiss deepened and got more passionate. When I pulled away for a breath I smiled at him and said "Thanks". I got no reply only a small(long) make-out time. Jack carried me bridal style back to my dorm. When we walked in the girls weren't there most were at hotels. Jack set me on my bed and was about to leave. "No don't go stay I feel safe when your around" I say pulling him back towards me. He yawns and says "I'm tired". I scoot over and pull him onto my bed. "You can sleep here tonight" I say but I don't hear his reply because I was fast asleep.

* * *

**Sorry really wanted this up yesterday but I went to a friends house and played air hockey. So I have a blister on my thumb and a cut on my pinky.**

**Anyway so please R&R and keep giving me suggestions they really help thanks! Also I stayed up till 1:41 n the morning and as I was about to go to sleep Let it go started playing typing this as it plays**


	14. Chapter 13 The Confession

Anna POV

I knew Elsa had powers but she had never used them like that it was crazy. "Elsa" I said in a faint whisper.

* * *

Elsas POV

I got up and ran as fast as I could and as I was I went to my dorms roof. When I got up there I used my powers it felt so nice and the I sang my song.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway.*

When I finish the song all I can do is cry. So I curl up in a ball with no jacket no nothing and wit for tomorrow.  
I did fall asleep I thought waking up. Then I hear my name being called. "Elsa" called Punz then Jaclyn and Pen. "Elsa I'm sorry Elsa come Elsa please I'm sorry people don't hate you it's not Arendelle you know that right?" Anna yells. I climb down and walk towards them. "Hi" I say and five heads turn. "Elsa" cried Anna as she ran over to me. "I'm not marrying Hans anymore were just dating is that ok?" she asked. "Anna I dislike that boy very much but I have no say over you" I say calmly. "Anna I know you might not like this but Hans has a record and a bad one" said Mer with her accent. "How do you know he has a record?" Anna questioned her. "My father is the head of the police station and he doesn't work on lower cases but he has worked on Hans so he's not a lower case. My father works on people who should be in jail" said Mer. Anna looked the most shocked but all of us were shocked.** "Wait Anna we should tell them" I say to her. "Yeah your right" she says. "Ok so you know I can control snow and Ice but" I say and Anna continues where I left off. "I can control fire and lava" she says almost whispered it. All of them looked more shocked than before. "I knew it" called a voice from behind us and we all turned to see...

* * *

*** let it go started playing on my radio couldn't stop myself**

**** I stopped writing for a bit but let it go came on so i continued like that's where my ideas come from**

**Please R&R also should I get Elsa pregnant or no tell me in your reviews or pm me **


	15. Chapter 14 Jacks Apartment

**There is going to some fluff so enjoy! And until the end of this chapter**

* * *

Annas POV

We all turned around to see Jack. "I knew it. Well the part about Elsa. I remember some stuff and I remembered a night where you showed me" said Jack and as he spoke about that night I saw Elsa tense up. "Anyway Elsa are you ready to go?" Jack asked Elsa. "Almost let me finish packing and then we can go" Elsa said with a small smile. I saw Elsa run back to our dorm and come back with a bag. "Ok Jack lets go" she says walking towards him. "Elsa where are you going?" I asked. "I'll tell you when I get back ok?" she asks. "Yeah I guess. Be careful and have fun" I say with a small sad smile. "Anna don't worry about me I'll be fine" she says with a sweet smile. "Ok bye"* I said.

* * *

Elsas POV

I turned and followed Jack to his car. "So where are we going?" I asked because he mad this up out of the blue. "Um my apartment and sorry for springing this on you but you looked like you wanted out so I thought I could help" he said with a smile. "Ok that's cool. And yeah I did want to get away so thanks" I say and for the rest of the ride is silence. We pull up to his apartment building and walk into his apartment. "Dang this is huge" I say looking around. "Yeah I guess and I'll show you to your room" he says grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall. He stops in front of a room and opens the door and pulls me in. It was a simple room with a king sized bed, a tv, dresser, and a couch and chairs. "Thanks again Jack" I say walking over to hug him and did just that. I started to pull away but Jack being him self pulled me back and kissed me deeply. It felt nice and sweet. Then I felt his tongue graze my lips asking for permission to enter and I let him. His tongue enters my mouth and I get shivers down my back. He notices and pulls back. "You ok?" he asks looking down at me. "Yeah I'm fine just a bit cold" I say and it was true it was cold in here. "Oh here take this" he says taking off his sweatshirt and handing it to me leaving him in a plain black tee. "Thanks" I say slipping it over my head. "Welcome" he said pulling me closer and kissing me again. I roll my eyes and kiss him back. He deepens the kiss and pulls me closer until there is no closer and our bodies are pressed together. His hands move from my waist to my thighs and he pulls me up and I wrap my legs around him and he walks us over to the bed.(Not going to explain what happens next).

* * *

***It's like when Elsa tells Anna to go away in do you want to build a snowman so Imagine that**

**I heard let it go 8 times Saturday. I heard let it go 4 times Sunday. I heard let it go 4 times Monday.**

**Also sorry I haven't updated I've had a hard time coming up with stuff Anywhoo please R&R and do you want longer chapters or are these long enough?**


	16. Chapter 15 Road Trip

Annas POV

"Oh I wonder what they're doing" I cried. "Uh Anna I bet you don't" said Mer. "Ok eww that's my sister and I know Jack as well so thanks for the image" I yelled. Mer just smiled and I glared at her. "Hey guys" said Punz skipping through the door. "Nothing just seeing disturbing images thanks to Mer" I said/yelled. "Oh so Mer whats so gross?" asked Punz walking over to her bed and flopping down on it. "Well Anna said she wondered what Jack and Elsa were doing and I told her I bet you don't and she yelled eww that's my sister and I know Jack as well so thanks for the image but hey she wondered and I told" said Mer as Punz started to giggle. "Hey it's not funny" I said pouting. That just made them laugh harder. "Fine I'm out of here anyways because I have to go meet Kristoff" I said walking off and as I did I heard Punz go "oh some ones got a date". I walked out of the dorm and went to go meet Kristoff at the park. When I got to the park I saw Kristoff sitting on a bench and I ran over and sat next to him. "Hey" he said. "Hello Kristy" I said. He turned and looked at me "Kristy?" he asked. "What you need a nickname" I said. "Ok but not Kristy little red" he said. "Oh ok how about Kris and I like little red" I said smiling. "Yeah Kris is fine" he said returning my smile. "So your not doing anything foe winter break?" I asked. "Oh I am but not till next week. How about you?" he asked. "Oh I'm not doing anything but I might go up to my family's cottage for a bit" I say. "Wait you have a cottage?" he asks. "Yeah we have a house or cottage in about every state" I say. "What that's awesome so where every you go you have a place to stay" he says. "You say it like it's a big deal" I say looking at him. "Well it kinda is" he sheepishly. "Uh how that's nothing we have a house or cottage on about every continent so I don't see how just the states are a big deal" I say. "You say it like it's the most normal thing in the world" he says looking amazed. "You say it like it's not normal" I say slightly confused. "Well it's not normal but it's pretty awesome" he says and I laugh. "So which cottage are you going to?" he asks. "Uh well I was thinking about going to Salt Lake City in Utah so I could go skiing" I say and his jaw drops. "Oh you can come to and I'll invite a few others too" I say getting excited. "Really I could go with you?" he says his jaw dropping farther. I laugh "yeah you can and it will be awesome" I squeal. "Ow but it does sound awesome" he says covering his ears. I move his hands away from his ears "sorry but I gotta get back to tell and invite people" I say getting up. "Ok I'll help lets go" he says and we head back to the dorms.

* * *

Elsas POV

I look over to Jack and realize what just happened. "Crap" I whisper and run and get dressed as quite as I can so I don't wake him. When I got done getting dressed I grabbed my stuff kiss Jack on his forehead and left. I walked back to the dorms and when I got to mine I heard squeals from inside. I open the door and the girls turn to me. "Elsa" Punz and Anna call. "Hey whats with the squealing?" I ask. "Oh were going to our cottage in Salt Lake City for winter break" says Anna. "Ok only if I can come too" I say with a smile. "Oh of course you can come Elsa and oh my I'm so excited for this" Anna says with a squeal. "Ok so when are we leaving?" I ask. "Oh tomorrow because some have to come back after the first week but the rest will stay" says Anna. "Looks like you've got it all figured out" I say with a laugh. "Yeah I do now pack and I'll call the people who we need to invite" says Anna jumping up and down. "Anna who all are you inviting?" I ask. "Oh well there is you, me, Punz, Flynn, Mer, Aster, Pen, Sandy, Jaclyn, her boyfriend, Tooth, Tooth's boyfriend, Kristoff, Jack, Sven, and Olaf" she says with a huge grin. "Ok you call them and tell them all the details leave nothing out ok?" I say. "Ok I will and you go pack" she says shooing me to go pack. I laugh and go pack my stuff. By the time every thing was done it was 11:30. "Guys we should head to bed" says Anna with a yawn. But only I hear her because both Mer and Punz were asleep. "Night Anna" I say drifting to sleep. "Night Elsa" was the last thing I heard before I crashed. I sat my alarm for earlier than normal so when it went off none of us were expecting it. We all groaned when it went off but did our daily routine. We got dressed and we dressed extra warm for the trip. We grabbed our bags and went down to where our cars were. We had worked out who would ride with who in my car I had Jack, Pen, and Sandy. We loaded the luggage into the trunks then we loaded into the cars our self's. Then we started our cars and headed for Salt Lake City, Utah. This is going to be the best winter break ever I thought.

* * *

**Ok guys what do you think and MusicalOtaku wanted a longer chapter so here it is and I'm going to make them longer by adding more Annas POV so yeah and Elsa and Jack have a big part in the next chap so yeah and please R&R and I'll probably update again today so yay! Also I thin this is my longest chapter with 1,078 words**


	17. Chapter 16 Rich

I yawned and Jack turned to look at me from the passengers side. "You want me to drive Elsa?" he asked. When he said my name I felt sad because he hadn't called me snowflake since yesterday. "Oh no Jack it's fine and anyway you don't know the way" I said with a fake smile "Ok your right I don't but man I gotta pee" he said squirming in his seat. I laughed "ok guys were going to stop soon" I say loud enough for the people in the back to hear. "Wha? Oh ok" said Pen falling back asleep. I saw a gas station and pulled over. "Guys if you have to go to the bathroom go now this is one of our last stops" I say shaking them. "What? What do you mean one of our last stops?" Jack asks getting back into the car. "Jack were almost there about an hour or two to go" I say looking at him and turn my bug back on. "Oh huh" he says buckling his seat belt. "Yeah anyway let's go" I say and Jack turns on the radio. "Hey it's Alabama everyone and the next song I'm playing is _Impossible_ by _Shontelle_ but were playing the _James Arthur_ cover" said the radio . (**I love this song you should play right now**)

_ I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_  
_My illusion, my mistake_  
_I was careless, I forgot_  
_I did_

_And now when all is done_  
_There is nothing to say_  
_You have gone and so effortlessly_  
_You have won_  
_You can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_  
_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

_Falling out of love is hard_  
_Falling for betrayal is worse_  
_Broken trust and broken hearts_  
_I know, I know..._

_Thinking all you need is there_  
_Building faith on love and words_  
_Empty promises will wear_  
_I know, I know..._

_And now when all is done_  
_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_  
_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_  
_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

I sang the along with the radio and when it was over Jack applauded and I laughed "thanks for the sarcasm Jack" I say. "That was not sarcasm it was a real applause" Jack says defensively. "Sure" I say as I roll my eyes. The rest of the ride we said nothing we just listened to the radio and sometimes sang with it. I pulled up to the cottage and looked to see if anyone else was there. Nope. "Hey Jack can you wake them up? I'm gonna go get the cottage ready" I asked. "Uh yea I can do that" he says with a smile. "Thanks just come inside when there up bring your bags" I say walking towards the cottage. I pull out my key, unlock the door then walking inside. I turn on the lights and start to pull the sheets off the furniture when everyone walked in. "Stop" I say and they all stop once they all were inside. "Ok help me pull of the sheets then we will plan the rooms" I say and everyone started to pull off the sheets. When we were done i said "ok so if your dating someone and want to share a room stand together" and then all the couples move together. I look and see that everyone was in a group of two. "Ok Anna and I have our rooms so go find a room and put a sign on the door that tells it's your room and no one gets the master also you'll know which one is mine and Annas so when your done meet down here ok?" I ask and 15 ok's spread through the bottom half of the house. I turned and walked up the stairs and went into my room. As I was about to close my door Jack stops me. "Hey can I stay in here with you?" he asks and I freeze. "Uh uh y-yeah" I stutter and he laughs. "Hey it's not funny" I say smacking him with a pillow from the bed. He close's the door then grabs me by my waist, throws me on the bed then tickles me. "Stop" I say still laughing from him tickling me. "How about no" he says still tickling me. "Jack I have to get down stairs" I say and he stops. I get up and walk down stairs. "Ok so guys this house is three floors not counting the basement so in the basement there is a pool and hot tub and a game room also a skate park. This floor is the kitchen, living room, study, and library. The next floor is all the bedrooms but there is also a arcade. The top floor is about everything on this floor and downstairs minus the pool and hot tub" I say and all of their jaws drop but mine and Annas. "Oh and there is and elevator not just the stairs" says Anna with a smile. "Ok so here are your pass's they let you get into or buy anything anywhere it put's it on a tab and we all know what you bought or where you were" I say handing them out but I skipped over Anna. "Also if they won't take it say your with Elsa and Anna Runes and you'll be good because they know our family" says Anna. And they jaws dropped farther. "What? Were rich sew us, wait don't" says Anna and we a laugh and went back upstairs to get ready.

* * *

**Ok sorry I meant to post this yesterday but I went over to my neighbors for about 2 maybe 3 hours so sorry**

**anyway I've been obsessed with _Impossible_ well the James Arthur cover so that's why put in there Also please R&R and cross your fingers  
I post tomorrow :-) Also this is a longer chapter it's 1,200 words long how awesome is that? I don't know**


	18. Chapter 17 Uh Oh

Annas POV

"So where do you want to go first?" I ask Kris. "Uh I don't care it's up to you cause you've been here before" he replies. "Eh I guess your right so do you like to snow board or ski?" I ask. "I snow board actually" he says turning to me. "Ok there's this awesome park where I can ski and you can snow board. There's not very many where you can do both and most of the ones where you can aren't cool but this one rocks!" I exclaim and he laughs. "Ok lets get dressed" he says still laughing. I grab my stuff and go change. When I exit the bathroom he's already dressed and ready to go. I smile and say "ok let's go" and I grab my ski stuff and we exit the house. "It's not far so we can walk if you want" I say as we walk out the door. "Eh we shouldn't waste gas so we can walk" he says and we start walking towards the park.

* * *

Elsas POV

I walk back upstairs to my room with Jack right on my heels. "So what are you going to do snowflake?" Jack asks when we reach our room. I smile because he called me snowflake then say "oh I'm gonna go ice skate". "Oh really?" he asks. "Well yeah I don't get to do it often so when ever we come here that's all I do" I say with a shrug. "Oh I see" he says. "So what about you what are you gonna do" I question. "Eh I'm gonna sleep cause I have this week and next week to do whatever I want so today I sleep" he says walking over to the bed and I laugh at the last part. "Oh ok I'm gonna go change" I say grabbing my skating clothes. "You know I don't care if you change in here" he says getting in the bed and under the covers. "Oh are you sure?" I ask while blushing. "Yeah it's fine" he says with a yawn and I giggle. As I start to change I hear Jack snore I would have thought that it was normal but I know he doesn't snore so I snuck up oh him and told him I was breaking up with him. "WHAT!" he screamed and I laughed. "Wow Jack and next time don't snore kinda a give away" I say and he blushes. "Sorry and at first I thought you were for real" he said a little sadly. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss. When he pulls back he looks away. "Jack what is it" I said a bit worried. "Oh nothing" he says like it was nothing. "Jack tell me I don't like you hiding things from me" I say concerned. "Ok Elsa why did you leave that night?" he asks. Shoot I think then I answer; "I'm sorry Jack but I was scared. I thought you would hate me or something like that" I say looking at the floor. "Elsa I would never be mad at you because of that" he says the pulls me into a passionate kiss. His tongue licks my bottom lip asking for entrance and I let him and our tongues battled for dominance. That went in till we were both at a loss for air. I pull back and grab my clothes and run into the bathroom. "Oh come on Elsa why don't you stay?" Jack asks through the door. "Because Jack I don't want to and anyway isn't Christmas next week? So I need to get you something" I say changing. "Your right I guess I have to go out to. Hmm so what do you want for Christmas Elsa?" he asks and I laugh. "Well I'm not gonna tell you so find out by your self" I say and he groans. I unlock he door and walk out. Jack looks at me and his jaw drops. "What?" I ask looking down at my pale teal top and black leggings. "N-nothing" he stutters ad I laugh. "Well bye Jack" I say walking out of my room and down the stairs. I grab my keys and walk out to my car. I start it and drive to the ice rink. When I get there I walk in and the cold hits me but I feel no difference. I walk over to the locker room and find mine, unlock it and trade my ombre blue/teal/green vans. I lace up my skates and go out on to the ice. I warm up and the I start to do some tricks.(**Note that I use all ice sating stuff from Google**). I did a cherry-flip and a haircutter spin, when I finished there was an applause. I turned to see a small crowed watching me and I blushed and skated to and out the door. As I was heading back to the locker room I was stopped. "Hey where did you learn to skate like that? Cause I could use a good competitive skater" a mans says handing me his card. "Um no I don't compete" I say handing him back the card without looking at it. "Oh come on" he says. "Sorry but I don't compete and now if you'll excuse me" I say pushing past him and going into the locker room. I take off my skates and go to my locker, unlock it then put my skates inside taking out my vans. I close the door and put my shoes back on and walk out to my car. I drive home to see that barely anyone there. "Hello is anyone here?" I call out. Nothing. Not a peep. Eh I think and walk up stairs to my room. I open the door nd Jacks not there. Oh he's still out I think then I head to the bathroom cause I had to pee and bad. Then when Ii'm washing my hands I realize something and I freeze. No no this is wrong I have my dates mixed up I think but I look at my calender and see that my fears might be true.

* * *

**Hey sorry for not updating for a while I was kinda busy I went to my neighbors for a while and our barn roof was getting fixed and it's right out side my window so kinda hard to focus and had so family over as well but I hope this was longer and I try to right longer but this was 1,171 words wow anyway don't forget to R&R also maybe you know what I'm talking about at the bottom but next chapter I think you will all love if you wanted Elsa pregnant *hint hint* **


	19. Chapter 18 Baby Drama

asa

Annas POV

"Wow that was awesome" I say walking towards the cottage. We reach the front door and walk in. "Were back" I call. "Anna come here now and alone please" I hear Elsa cry. "I'l be back" I tell Kristoff running up the stairs and into Elsa's room. "Elsa what is it?" I ask and she points to her calender. I look at and ask "not happening is it?". She shakes her head no. "Ok I'm head to the store to get you some test ok?" I ask and she shakes her head and says "hurry back". With that I'm out the door and already in my car driving to the store. I grab a pregnancy test and pay. I rush out to my car and back to the cottage.I park my car and rush back to Elsa's room. I hand the test to her and say "here you go". She takes it and heads to the bathroom and just as she was about to close the door she said "thank you". I wait for Elsa, then after awhile she comes out. "What does it say?" I ask.

Elsas POV

"What does it say?" Anna asks. I look down on it and it's a positive. "I'm pregnant" I say shocked. "Oh congratulations Elsa" Anna says with a smile. "How am I going to tell Jack?" I ask her. "Oh I don't know but why don't you tell him Saturday on Christmas?" She asks. "That's a great idea Anna" I say then she leaves. I flop down on the bed and think about the baby for a while. "Hey snowflake" says a voice interrupting my thoughts. "Hey Jack I'm a bit tired so I'm gonna go to sleep" I say climbing into the bed. "Ok one sec and I'll join you" he says then walks into the bathroom. I don't know if he joined me because I was fast sleep.  
~Time skip~  
I wake up and realize it's Saturday which is also the day I tell Jack. I groan I look to see Jack but he 's not there. Huh I think then get up and walk out my door and down stairs. When I get there almost everyone was sitting on couch. "Hey snowflake come sit here" Jack says patting a seat next to him. I smile and walk over and sit down. Sven and Olaf finally walk into the living room. "Yay we can start" Anna yells/screams and we laugh. She blush's and says "sorry". Then we start people grab presents and hand them to who they belong to. As soon as we get them we open them. I got Anna this necklace we saw awhile go that she begged for but I said no. When we were done unwrapping presents I said "um can I make an announcement" and all of their heads turned towards me. I take a deep breath and say "I'm pregnant". I hear a few gasps and I turn and look at all the faces everyone looks shocked except Anna she was smiling. I stopped and looked at Jack who looked the most shocked out of them all. "Are you messing with me?" he asks and I shake my head. Jack turns paler than normal. "Elsa how long have you known?" asked Punz. "Monday" I say. "Ok can you excuse us I need to talk to Jack" I say standing up and walking out the door pulling Jack along. We reach my room and walk in side closing the door behind us. "Jack whats wrong?" I ask him. "Nothing I'm just shocked that I'm going to be a dad. Wait I am the dad right?" he asks and I laugh. "Yes, Jack your the dad and who else could it be?" I ask him and he shrugs. "Ok so are you better know?" I ask. "Uh yeah but I'm still shocked" he said/whispered. "Ok good now let's go back to everyone" I say and we walk back to the living room.

~TIME SKIP~

"Elsa Runes" a nurse calls out. I get up and so dose Jack. We fallow her back and into a room. "Ok the doctor will be with you in a moment" she say and walks out. The doctor walks in. "Hi how are you?" she asks. "Good thanks" I reply. "Ok good now why don't you lay down while I get everything ready?" she asks. "Ok" I say laying down. After a few minutes she's got everything ready. She placed the wand-thingy on my stomach and asked "Would you like to know the gender?". "Yes" Jack and I say at the same time. The doctor laughs then says "ok your baby is a...

* * *

**Ok ha ha I bet you hate me now don't you? Oh well but you all are going to vote in your reviews ok so if you want a boy put 1b if you want a girl put 1g**

**Twins you do for 1 boy and one girl 1b1g same for all girls or all boys put either 2g or 2b for triplets well I think you get most girls 3g most boys 3b two girls one boy 2g1b or two boys one girl 2b1g anyway Please R&R and don't for get to vote! You will not find out Jack and Elsa's baby or baby's until I get at least 15-20 votes so vote and ta-ta also I know it's short but next will be longer****  
**


	20. Author's note

ok** so I know this isn't a chapter but I kinda have writers block and I also have school which is longer due to all the snow days we had here in Michigan but who really cares also thanks so much for all the reviews that's a lot more than I thought there would be and thanks for just looking at my story also when I finish this story I will write a second but its from Jack's, Jaclyn's, Penelope's, and pitch's. I have the first chapter out of it. it's my other story so if you want to check it out just go to my profile and soon I will update but just got tell you it might be in a while because we have this music performance and I have been freaking out about it but just thought I'd tell you why I won't be updating for a while. Ok so I will post tomorrow but after tomorrow voting will be closed so vote now! So far they will not be having twins but like I said vote before tomorrow or else! ~Hellokittylover1026**


End file.
